Rhenodrome (Venture)
Rhenodrome is a Scelidian appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Stun|weaknesses = Water Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Physiology Rhenodrome resembles a Rhenoplos, albeit with several notable differences. Its skin and armor have darkened with age, and it is much larger than a regular Rhenoplos. Rhenodrome's facial bumps have all grown into pointed horns, though its nasal horn remains the largest. The plating on its face is now thicker, and curves outward at the tips. It also has a spiky tail like that of Apceros. Abilities As a fully mature Rhenoplos, Rhenodrome has enhanced versions of all of Rhenoplos's abilities. However, it does not develop any truly unique abilities.One thing that separates it from its younger counterparts is its much thicker head plating, enabling it to break rocks when it charges and deflect blows from smaller predators. Attacks Low Rank and Onward Rhino Charge: '''Rhenodrome paws at the ground twice before charging forward to ram an enemy with its armored head and facial horns. '''Horn Upper: '''Rhenodrome swings its large nasal horn upward to send smaller foes flying. '''Head Bash: '''It rapidly swings its head from side to side to knock foes away. '''Stomp: '''The monster rears up on its hind legs and comes crashing down to crush anything below it under its weight. '''Lateral Horn Stab: A weak attack where flicks its head to the side to impale flanking enemies on its horn. Headbutt: '''The Rhenodrome rams its head forward to collide with anything in front of it. This attack instantly causes Stun. Enraged Only '''High-Speed Charge: '''Rhenodrome tenses its body, then sprints forward at an alarming speed. This attack knocks away smaller foes. '''Horn Rake: The monster scrapes its large nasal horn on the in front of it several times, damaging those in front of it. High Rank and Onward 'Tail Sweeps: '''It sweeps its large, spiky tail against the ground in a 90° arc. It always does two in a row. Enraged Only '''Tail Sweep Into Charge: '''Rhenodrome sweeps its tail in a 180° arc , then chains it into a High-Speed Charge. G-Rank Exclusive '''Back Kick: '''The monster kicks out behind it with its back legs to get foes away from its rear end. Enraged Only '''Hind Smash: '''Rhenodrome kicks out with its back legs, chains it into a Tail Sweep, then slams its tail onto the ground. Ecology *Order: Ornithoscelida *Suborder: Marginocephalia *Superfamily: Ramming Head *Family: Rhenoplos Habitat Range Rhenodrome can be found in Genoia's hot and dry areas such as the Vast Frontier, Blasted Desert, and Redrock Canyon. Ecological Niche Rhenodrome is an herbivore that subsists mainly on tough grasses and cacti that grow around its habitats. Despite being larger and stronger than its Rhenoplos clan, Rhenodrome is still preyed upon by large carnivores including Rathalos, Glavenus, and Brachydios. Smaller pack-hunting predators such as Jaggi and Craggi typically do not bother hunting Rhenoplos herds led by a Rhenodrome unless their pack also has a leader, which can improve their odds of success. Biological Adaptations Rhenodrome has acute senses of hearing and smell, but its vision is incredibly poor. Like Rhenoplos, it will blindly charge toward any sound that startles it, but since its head armor is thicker and its horns are larger its charges are significantly more dangerous. Though its charges are still easy to dodge, its more developed defensive armor enables it to protect itself from more dangerous monsters. Behavior Rhenodrome leads its group through the hot environments of the world while foraging for plant matter. It is fiercely territorial and protective of its clan, and it will charge at anything that threatens their safety, regardless of its size. Because it charges with its eyes closed, it will keep charging even as it passes its target and will not stop until it collides with something. They are fiercely protective of their eggs, which are a common source of food not only for small carnivores but hunters as well. Description Notes * Rhenodrome's head armor and back can be broken. * When enraged, its face will turn red and steam will come out of its nostrils. * When fatigued, it will drool and trip after its charges. * Rhenodrome will eat from nearby foliage to recover stamina. * Rhenodrome can be carved 3 times. Trivia * Some of Rhenodrome's attacks were based on Rambi the Rhino from Donkey Kong Country. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian